The present invention relates to a method for securing a rod-shaped part in a surrounding holding member. The present invention relates also to a threaded rod secured in a holding member and to the use of such a threaded rod.
Methods of this kind are known. For example, German Pat. No. DE 44 35 466 A1 describes a method for producing a connection between an insert and a tubular part by means of beading. The insert is introduced into the tubular part from one end thereof, pushed along axially and positioned against an axial stop. It is secured against the axial stop through use of a ring-shaped beading tool with which the projecting edge of the tubular part is bent radially inwards with respect to the longitudinal axis of the tubular member. This procedure is relatively time-consuming and expensive, and thus little suited for the manufacture of mass-produced articles.
German Pat. No. DE 41 31 385 A1 describes a method for retaining a component in a pocket, in particular a hollow-cylindrical pocket. Parts of the wall of the pocket are cold-formed by means of a pin in such a manner that the wall material is pressed over the edge of the part. At least two pins are driven at an angle into the sidewall of the pocket, at different places around the circumference thereof. The disadvantage of this method is that the tensile strength is not high enough for all applications.
German Pat. No. DE 29 12 033 A1 describes a method for joining two members by means of a connecting piece. A circumferential groove with recesses in its inner surfaces is formed in the connecting surfaces of the two members to be joined, and the connecting piece then pressed and plastically deformed such that the material flows into the grooves and fills the recesses.
In applications where the tensile strength must be higher than can be achieved simply by pressing, welding offers an alternative method of connecting a rod-shaped part and its holding member. However, welded joints are expensive, and if the parts are coated (e.g. chromatized parts) they are hardly practicable. Screwed connections offer another alternative, but are tedious to produce.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method of securing a rod-shaped part in a surrounding holding member, which obviates prior art shortcomings and which is inexpensive and yet attains a connection of high tensile strength between the rod-shaped part and the holding member, while involving a minimum number of parts and also being usable for parts which are already coated.